


Miss you

by notasawrap



Series: thinking out loud [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CEO Harry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model Louis, Office Sex, Omega Louis, Rimming, Sex, i love it, isn't not that angst actually, it just that im not so good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: "Sometimes," Louis says in a low voice, after it has been very quiet and they have become still again, avoiding biting his lower lip, "I feel like you don't want me around," he trembles slightly. "As if I'm not enough."Louis hates the sudden wave of insecurity (it's not like it's the first time he feels that way, but it's not the best time actually), how vulnerable he sounds. He hates to have brought the subject afloat and how weak he seems, but it is the truth and he is really tired of keeping it to himself.Harry doesn't say anything immediately, but his grip tightens around Louis' waist and his body tenses.or Lately Harry has been busy at work and Louis just want his alpha to take care of him.





	Miss you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part, my gosh I can't believe this is actually happened and I love it. I took me a while but I'm really proud of the result actually and I love the people who helped me all the way here. The same that keep me encouraging to write something that makes me feel proud of myself.
> 
> This part is focused in Louis and Harry's relationship when they were younger, just wanted to show you that it wasn't _flowers and hearts _all the time for them.__
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> _Thank you all so much for be all the way here with me, I really appreciate more that I can say._  
> 

   

 

**A bit of Louis and Harry's relationship before all the family thing.**

_You can run into my arms_  
_It's okay; don't be alarmed_  
_Come into me_  
_There's no distance in between our love_  
_So go on and let the rain pour_  
_I'll be all you need and more_

**X**

It starts with the cancellation of a date.

Well, it's normal. Harry can cancel a date, Louis can live with that quietly. Because being honest, both of them have things to do and lately Louis has been busy traveling and being part of so many fashion shows and photoshoots for brands he signed with that he has barely had time to breathe properly.

But, the thing is, Louis is patient and understands that his alpha is busy working, but it is outrageous that there are days when he doesn't even go back to sleep. Louis doesn't know what to think because Harry no longer seems the same and Louis is starting to worry.

They've been dating for years, but even knowing that, Louis cannot be sure what Harry and he are at all.

Even if they have been in a relationship for years. Louis has his things to do and Harry's the same. Louis has his career as a model. Harry is the CEO of a multinational company. And lately the two of them have been too busy to share more than languid kisses and few nonsense words. It's not enough and Louis is starting to suffer.

Harry is his alpha. The blue-eyed boy has known this since the first moment he saw the older boy, but he is not entirely sure if Harry considers him as his omega, and with what's been happening, Louis no longer knows what to believe. However, he is going to find out and see if it is really worth keep going with this relationship.

Louis jumps out of bed, his fingers rubbing the furry carpet while he stretches, his muscles loosening.

Harry's scent is just a vague touch in the air and Louis hates the way his chest fills with sadness at the fact. It seems like it's been years since he saw Harry for the last time. Since he woke up wrapped in the heat of his alpha and they could laugh while kissing endlessly. It's quite sad.

Louis shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts and quickly takes off the shirt he slept with, it's Harry's, but it's been a while since it has the smell of the alpha. The omega goes to the bathroom and jumps into the shower. The cold water is refreshing, so Louis lets it slide all over his body and take away the vestiges of sleep.

It is inevitable for him to imagine what it would be like to have Harry behind him, washing his hair and kissing his neck and back gently. Louis snorts and takes just a couple of minutes to leave the shower after that thought.

He doesn't want to pay as much attention to his outfit as he does, but he can't help it. He loves to look good and loves when his alpha tells him that he looks pretty. So he ends up dressing up with his  _'fuck me'_ skinny jeans and a silk T-shirt from the latest collection by Giorgio Armani in which Louis participated. It was also the last time Harry had time to go to one of his shows.

Besides that, he has a show in two days where he'll be modelling a new collection of winter clothes in Amsterdam to a brand he's been looking forward to be part of for a long time. Louis loves that place and he's really waiting to be there and enjoy the whole atmosphere.

The omega puts a suitcase on the bed and starts filling it with things that he thinks he'll need during the week he'll be there. Packing has never been one of his things (always Harry's) so it's not really a surprise that Louis ends up with two suitcases stuffed with a host of things he probably will not even look at. Louis doesn't care, he really likes to be cautious and if there are some of Harry's clothes nobody needs to know really.

The blue-eyed boy breathes deep and walks towards the mirror, he smiles as he arranges the fringe on his forehead and taps on his cheekbones to bring more color to his face, until he is satisfied enough with his appearance.

Louis leaves the house half an hour later -when he has eaten his breakfast- with Preston following him closely.

"Do you think Harry will be happy to see me?" Louis asks when they are on their way to the company. It's a bit early, but the traffic is already like hell here, but even so Los Angeles remains its favorite places after London.

"I'm sure." The beta responds sincerely, and somehow, Louis believes him. Even if he himself is not entirely convinced about this, Preston has all the confidence of the omega.

They remain silent from that moment, it is comfortable and quiet. To which Louis is used.

"Thank you." He says once they are entering the private parking lot. Preston nods slightly and the corners of his mouth go up. The omega cannot help but smile.

"I hope everything goes fine," the beta says when the blue-eyed boy gets out of the car and heads to the lift. "Mark is waiting for you." He informs.

"I got it." Louis says and waves his hand. "I'll see you later." He adds and right there the lift doors open. Louis enters as the car leaves.

He can't help feeling nervous and his sweaty hands are just proof of that. The omega is constantly touching his fringe during the time the lift takes to go up to the floor where Harry is. The omega is moving from one place to another as if he had been there many hours, when it's been just a couple of minutes, maybe less.

Mark is waiting for Louis as soon as he arrives at his destination and they greet each other cordially with a nod -unlike Preston, Louis doesn't have as much confidence with Mark-. They make their way in quiet silence and Louis is used to the mixture of scents in the building, but it is a more than frustrating not to distinguish the one from his alpha.

Louis takes a deep breath, walking steadily and ignoring the people around him, greeting those who greet him, but before he can get to Harry's office he is stopped. The omega flinches as soon as the smell of an alpha invades his nostrils, but he recovers quickly when he notices who it is; Conall. Louis smiles and turns to look at him.

The alpha is a little bit more than open-mouthed, eyeing the omega's body without dissimulation. Louis contains a giggle. Conall has never been one to restrain himself from appreciating what he likes, and it has always been known that the alpha has a certain fascination for the omega, unfortunately for him, Louis has always had his eyes on someone else, someone who wouldn't appreciate if Conall will try to do something to Louis, however, that doesn't mean Louis can't enjoy being appreciated in this way

"Lou," Conall says cheerfully after a few seconds. "You look awesome." The alpha praises loosely, the omega can't help but laugh.

"I already know that, Con." The omega clarifies, supporting his weight on one foot to show his hips a little more. Conall's eyes move swiftly there, Louis rolls his eyes; quite predictable

The blue-eyed boy can feel the beta's gaze on them, but he does his best to ignore it while talking to the alpha.

"I heard out there you're planning to get your own lingerie collection," the alpha comments distractedly, eyeing Louis once more, much more blatantly now.

"I don't think my alpha would really appreciate it if I do that," Louis responds sincerely, ignoring the change in Conall's smell. The blue-eyed boy doesn't even want to imagine what the alpha is thinking right now, however, he takes a step back.

"I wouldn't." He accepts sincere. "But I wouldn't bother if you decided to do it sometime soon and-"

"Lou." It is more a growl than anything, strong and possessive. The heart of the omega begins to throb quickly as soon as he hears the nickname. His breath gets stuck in his throat and his hands clench into fists.

Louis turns almost instinctively, to meet the alpha a few meters away from them. Harry is breathtaking. The alpha is wearing his black suit that has a white stripe on the sleeves, he is not wearing his tie and the first three buttons of his white silk shirt are open. As usual.

Louis takes a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat and loosening his hands.

 _'Alpha'_  Louis means to say, but instead a brief _'Harry'_  is all that comes out of his lips. Harry's mouth opens, but instead of saying something his eyes flies to the other alpha; his eyes darken.

"I think you have work to do, Conall." Harry says harshly. Louis doesn't even look at Conall or hear his answer, but at the next moment it's only the three of them in the hall and the alpha's gaze falls back on the little omega, his gaze softening. "I've been waiting for you for a while." The alpha says calmly, walking towards Louis. The omega's feet move automatically to find the alpha halfway.

Harry giggles, hiding his face in the omega's neck while wrapping his hands around his waist. Louis smiles, standing on his tiptoes so he can easily wrap his hands around the alpha's neck and grab a bit of his hair.

Harry smells so good. Like nature and citrus and himself. He smells like home.

The blue-eyed boy shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, inhaling the delicious scent of his alpha.

"I miss you." Louis says, his voice barely a whisper. Harry doesn't answer, but immediately he leans down to grab the omega's thighs and lift him up. Louis gasps, grabbing the older boy's neck harder and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

Harry takes them to his office, muttering something to Mark to leave them alone and closing the door locked.

The room is illuminated by the light that enters from the huge window through which the wall was replaced a couple of years ago. It's strange to be able to see the buildings from here, but Louis really likes the panorama.

"I miss you too." The alpha recognizes, sitting Louis at his desk, which is facing the window, far enough away so that no one notices what they are doing. Harry only takes a second to breathe deeply before moving directly to lick Louis’ neck. The omega whines, biting his lower lip as he puts his hands on the alpha's shoulders and pulls him closer. "More than what you think." He affirms. Louis shakes his head and with one hand moves the alpha face away from his neck to look at him.

"Don't lie, Haz." Louis says seriously, looking at the alpha's lips and licking his own. Harry breathes heavily and lunges at the omega's lips, pressing their lips together while holding the omega's hips to pull him close, slapping his crotch against Louis’ pelvis.

Louis moans, closing his lips around the alpha's tongue, sucking it. The kiss is agitated and heated, the alpha tongue explores every corner of the omega's mouth until both are out of breath and panting erratically.

"Al-alpha," Louis babbles, sucking a bruise on Harry's jaw. Harry grunts, dragging the omega to the edge of the desk.

"Get off," he says, undoing the button of the omega's skinny jeans and unzipping it. "I love you're using this for me, Lou, it drives me fucking crazy." Harry says hoarsely, gently stroking the bone of Louis' hip with his thumb, before grunting and pulling his underwear down. The omega flinches, but quickly rests his hands on the cold wood and lift up enough to allow his alpha to undress him. Harry bends down and removes Louis' Vans and then gets rid of the pants and jeans completely.

The blue-eyed boy breathes deeply, his silk T-shirt covering his half-hard cock, and there is slick sliding out of his hole and wetting the place where he is sitting. Louis couldn't care less.

"You're gorgeous," the alpha says, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. Harry is still crouching in front of the omega, one hand holding his right foot while the other traces the thin lines of the tattoo on his ankle. It's a triangle and Louis is very proud of having made the decision to do it a couple of months ago. "I'm crazy in love with you." He says firm, something flutters in the omega's chest, but is quickly replaced by insecurity.

"Yeah?" He asks in a low voice. Harry doesn't answer, instead he let go of Louis’ foot and beckons him to stand up. The omega does it without a fuss, he jumps off the desk, staggering just a little and groaning when his cock bangs soundly against his thigh.

Harry smiles at that, his eyes falling to the place in question, but instead of doing something he points at Louis with his finger to turn around. Louis is obedient.

"Lean on the desk, honey." Harry commands sweetly. Louis does what he’s told.

And the thing is, everything is always that simple. Harry orders, Louis does it. He just wants to make Harry feel good, that his alpha is proud of him.

"Look at this," the alpha says contemplative, bringing a hand to the inside of his thigh. Louis jumps slightly and Harry laughs at that, his hand moving up and down on the skin of the omega, leaving warmth in each place. Louis opens his mouth to start catching short puffs of air. "You're all wet for me, to fuck you. Is that what you want, omega?" He asks in a hoarse voice.

Louis swallows and opens his legs wider, more slick wetting his thighs. "Yes, I want it." The blue-eyed boy responds eventually, breathlessly.

"Why?" Harry asks again, his lips brushing Louis' arsecheek.

"Because I'm going to leave." He releases quickly. "I have work to do in Amsterdam and I'll miss you." _'A lot more than I already_ _do'_ Louis avoids saying, but it's what he feels.

Louis' eyes close as one of the alpha fingers caresses his hole, tearing his breath away. "Alpha." The omega calls with a husky voice and burning skin. Harry says nothing, but his finger presses harder into Louis' entrance, until it's inside. The blue-eyed boy bites his bottom lip to not moan, but it's almost inevitable.

The feeling is incredible, but not enough. "Alp-" Louis begins to say, but then Harry pulls out his finger and the omega's voice gets stuck, but as quickly as that the alpha's mouth in his entrance, plush lips brushing his hole. Covering the lack.

This is much better. Louis loves to be eaten out and he know Harry loves to make him feel good.

Louis moans loudly, the alpha tongue pressing on his rim, his lips pursed as he licks all the slick Louis’ lacking. The omega presses his palms on the table and pushes back against Harry's face. "More," he whimpers, trying to fuck himself in the older's boy tongue. His dick is so hard that it hurts and he wants to feel his alpha inside him already, but this is enough for the moment.

And it's good. Louis whines and begs and gasps and it's still fucking good to have Harry's tongue pushing in and out in his hole. That his alpha is eating him out so fervently while rubbing his thighs with a vehemence that has Louis up in clouds and the omega could come this way, by only the amazing mouth of his alpha sucking on his arse, everything is like that until it is not anymore, until Harry pulls away with a snap and abruptly he stands up.

"How long?" The alpha asks suddenly, hoarse and pasty voice. Louis takes a moment to remember what they were talking about - trying not to focus on the pain in his dick and in his empty hole - but when he does, the words slide out of his mouth without consent.

"I'll be there the whole week." Louis says hoarsely. Breathing through his mouth.

"Yes?" The alpha hums distractedly, one of his hands caressing the inside of Louis' thigh while the other holds his hip, preventing him from moving much. The blue-eyed boy gasps.

"Yes, alpha."

"What else baby?" Harry asks, pushing his hips against Louis' arse. The omega screams chokingly, his back arches, his stomach presses against the desk, when he feels the tip of the alpha's cock brushing his hole.  _Shit._

Louis is panting, his throat dry. "M'going out with some lads, have some pints and I dunno," he breathes heavily. "Want you to be there, alpha."

"Mhnm." Harry hums slowly, moving his hard cock against Louis' rim. The omega opens his mouth, panting heavily and trying to push back to finish the job, but the alpha is holding his hips hard enough so he doesn't move. "I'll be busy, omega." Harry says softly, leaning down to breathe against Louis’ neck. "But you'll have more than Preston with you." He clarifies, pushing his cock all the way inside Louis' hole. The blue-eyed boy moans as loud as the air in his lungs allows him, his eyes shutting and his mouth falling open.

It feels so fucking good to be filled up like this. To have his alpha inside him.

"So good, baby." The alpha says breathlessly, moving his pelvis a little harder. Louis is just a little frustrated. "So tight, you make me fucking crazy, Lou." Louis nods, and even with his mind diffused by the heat of Harry's cock in his hole, he tries to wiggle his hips to motivate Harry to move. The alpha grunts in his ear, loud and possessive, like when Conall was flirting with him in the hallway. "I'll fill you up so well, as much as you want. Forever."

"Yes, alpha." Louis encourages, meanwhile pressing his cheek against the, now, warm wood of the desk.

"Hold on, sweetie." Harry warns, holding Louis’ hands above his head. The omega grabs the desk and holds it tightly. Just like his alpha wants. "Good boy." The alpha praises and Louis can feel the feeling of pride bubbling all over his chest for make his alpha happy.

Harry starts slow, testing. Moving his hips in circles to adjust his cock better in Louis' tight hole. The omega accepts it, light moans leaving his lips and eyes shuts to assimilate the sensations. His body is hot, there is slick on his legs, thick layers of sweat on his back and forehead. He has his fringe tousled and he doesn't even want to imagine what people will say when he gets out of here looking freshly fucked.

"Please," Louis pleads too tired of fucking games. He wants that, if people are going to talk, at least this fuck has been worth it. "Fuck me hard, alpha!" Louis half yells and moans. Harry growls, his thumb tightening a spot at Louis’ waist. The omega wants to moan just thinking about the amount of bruises he will have in the morning, when he is alone in his hotel room, naked in front of a mirror and at 5561 miles from his alpha, pressing on each bruise, with the certainty of whether this - what they have - is still worth it.

They are still for two seconds, only Louis' breathing listening until Harry groans and pushes back, pulling out his cock ‘til Louis is almost completely empty. The omega grunts, raising his arse as Harry hits in again. Louis whimpers.

This is, this is fine. His alpha fucking him like there's no tomorrow is all Louis wants.

"More." He pleads with each thrust, rocking his hips as far as his alpha allows him, finding Harry's thrusts.

Louis moans, pants and cries. Loud and clear. His alpha's cock filling him as well as ever and Louis has never been one to be self-conscious, leaving his inhibitions aside. _You have to do it if you want to be happy_. Louis takes it. Moaning loudly and sobbing a little, arousal and pleasure are an unsettling mix.

Tears moisten his eyes and Louis wants to dig his nails on the alpha's broad shoulders. God, wants it so badly.

"Look at you." Harry whispers into Louis’ neck, pressing his lips to the place where his bond mark will be one day. Rushing against the omega's prostate. "So obedient and so cute, making your alpha happy."

"Always." Louis says hardly, a pleasant feeling growing in his belly. "I'm going to cum, alpha."

"Yes, baby." Harry growls, biting the omega’s earlobe. There is barely a second of difference until Louis is coming, untouched. Come staining the desk and part of his T-shirt. His hard nipples are painfully pressed against the desk and his breathing is erratic.

Harry pauses for a moment, holding Louis firmly as the omega comes down from his pleasure cloud and his breathing stabilizes.

"Haz," he calls after a couple of minutes, trying to breathe properly, but the alpha is already moving them and without pulling out his cock, he sits back in his chair, the omega sitting on his thighs.

"Ride me." The older boy lets loose, pushing his hips up against the omega's arse. Louis moans, sensitive and tired, but that doesn't stop him from resting his hands on the alpha's knees and starting riding his cock with fervor, accompanying every thrust of the alpha and melting at every sound that leaves Harry's lips.

It is fast and effective. Louis swings up and down, accompanying each rush of the alpha's hips and moaning pleasurably while the alpha squeezes his swollen nipples.

The alpha groans loudly, pressing Louis on his cock to stop him from move. Louis pulls his head back and takes one of his hands under them to grab the alpha balls and massage them, squeezing them hard until the green-eyed boy bite his shoulder and as quickly as that he comes, shooting all his load on Louis’ hole, then the knot pops out.

They remain quiet the following minutes, the knot tying them together and a mixture of their scents and the smell of sex in the whole room that anyone would flee, while they try to stabilize their breathing, ignoring the sweat that envelops their bodies.

Right at this moment Louis remembers the conversation they were having before and the response of the alpha. The omega wonders if it'll always be like that between them. If Harry is always going to be too busy to accompany Louis, but the omega will have to leave unfinished whatever he is doing to go with the alpha. It's so unfair.

Louis doesn't say it at the moment, but the feeling corrodes and hurts.

The knot drops with the passing of minutes and Harry accommodates Louis in his lap so that the two of them are comfortable. He ends by removing the omega's silk t-shirt and cleans the come from their legs and Louis' slick from his thighs. However, the green-eyed boy doesn't say anything and Louis can't take it anymore.

"Sometimes," Louis says in a low voice, after it has been very quiet and they have become still again, avoiding biting his lower lip, "I feel like you don't want me around," he trembles slightly. "As if I’m not enough."

Louis hates the sudden wave of insecurity (it's not like it's the first time he feels that way, but it's not the best time actually), how vulnerable he sounds. He hates to have brought the subject afloat and how weak he seems, but it is the truth and he is really tired of keeping it to himself.

Harry doesn't say anything immediately, but his grip tightens around Louis’ waist and his body tenses.

The omega closes the eyes tight and breathes deep. Suppressing the urge to mourn.

_Shit. Fuck Shit._

He doesn't know what to expect in response, he is not even sure if to wait for one or how the past situation took turns in this, but he is naked on the lap of an alpha, (his alpha, Louis thinks, but moves the thought away immediately) and there's no way he can just pick up his things and leave, but that doesn't stop the thought from going through his head and almost immediately manifest.

"I should go." Louis says, however, his voice less than a whisper after several minutes of silence that becomes increasingly uncomfortable and unbearable. At least for him.

He wants to cry, there are tears in the corners of his eyes, but he prefers to avoid shame. It's enough for today.

"God, are you crazy, Lou?" Harry says breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Louis’ bare shoulder and his hands on his waist, to hold him. "Like, I cannot believe you really think that might even be a thing." He comments, sounding serious. "Really Lou, you're everything I want with me always and it's been like this since we started doing this many years ago. I've never wanted an omega and have the desire to protect it as much as I do with you, you have everything of me, baby."

Louis is crying, it's really nothing strange to anyone. "You're lying." The blue-eyed boy accuses, leaning closer to his alpha. "All alphas do is lie." He reproaches. "You don't want to see me anymore, you're always working and you don't even care what I do or say, if my inner omega begs to be with you, now you're always too busy for that to be important." Louis takes a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts, but it's more than difficult with the smell of the alpha being so distractingly overwhelming. "We should break up." The omega says quickly, a lump in his throat, his body aching.

Harry shakes his head, curls jumping as he tightens his grip on the omega's waist, meanwhile burying his face in his neck. "No - I'm sorry... Don’t do this."

"You can't apologize for something you do not understand, Harry." He lets out, hitting the alpha's hands to let him go, his scent is incredibly bitter. "Tell me what I'm doing fucking wrong or if you want someone else, but don't fucking lie to me." He screams out snarling in a way he never had with the alpha. Harry lets him go and Louis jumps out of the alpha's lap. Crying and trembling as he bends down to look for his things. He finds his pants under his chair and his jeans near a sofa, he has no idea how it got there but he doesn't care either.

Louis feels so embarrassed. "I'm just another hole to fuck." The blue-eyed boy says sadly as he tries to put on his jeans, but before he can do it; big hands are wrapping on his waist and the alpha's face is resting on his lower back; Harry is kneeling.

"Don't leave me, Lou." The alpha begins to say, voice broken and hoarse, but not in a good way. "Please, baby. I'm so sorry... so much. Please don't leave me." Louis shakes his head in disbelief. Unable to assimilate what happens.

He barely has the strength to turn around, the alpha's hands squeezing his body so he doesn't move away.

Louis gasps when their eyes meet. His chest shrinks and he is filled with guilt.

The alpha's eyes shine with tears that are wetting his cheeks. His face is red, some curls covering it and there is a plea in his eyes. The omega can't stand it.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He says quickly, again and again, meanwhile falling on his knees in front of Harry. "Sorry, alpha... sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Louis prays desperately. His body and heart hurts and seeing his alpha crying is killing him. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm bad omega... please, alpha," Louis pleads, insistently, crying. Not knowing what to do because his alpha is crying equally.

Louis whimpers. Hugging his legs against his chest. "I'm so sorry, alpha," he says without looking at Harry, tears dripping from his eyes, sipping his nose. "I didn't want to be bad omega... I'm so sorry -Please, alpha." Louis bites his lip when Harry holds his arm carefully and pulls him closer, putting him in his lap. The omega cries loudly, his face red and his eyes already swollen from crying. "Forgive me, alpha." Louis begs, not daring to look at Harry but burying his face in the alpha’s neck.

The green-eyed boy breathes deep and starts moving back and forth, slightly. The omega whines, unconsciously dragging his nose across the soft skin of the older boy, his eyes tightly clenched “I’m so sorry, alpha.” Louis whispers sadly. He can feel Harry shaking his shoulders and then the next moment the alpha cradles Louis’ face in his hands, lifting it up to look at him. There are still tears on his face and his curls are a mess, but he looks more recomposed than minutes ago, more than the omega could at any time. "There is nothing to forgive, omega." Harry says slowly, pressing his forehead on Louis'.

The omega complains offended and weakly presses his finger on the alpha's chest. "I was acting as a bad omega."

"I was a terrible alpha," Harry says seriously, his thumbs wiping tears from Louis’ face. The omega is about to protest, but Harry speaks first. "I'm so sorry, Lou, I'm so sorry that you've felt this way for who knows how long and I hadn't noticed."

"You didn't have to-"

"Yes, I had to." The older boy interrupts. "I'm  _your_ alpha and I have to be aware of how my omega always feels, of what he wants and what he needs." The alpha breathes deeply. Pressing his lips on Louis’ right cheekbone. "You are not just a hole to fuck, there are no others, you are my omega and the only person my inner alpha wants at his side, the only one I want."

"Forgive me, Haz." Louis says, wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. "The situation was hurting me, but..." He sighs deeply, filling his lungs with air "I don't want you to cry again, it makes me crazy to see you like that."

"I was scared." The alpha confesses. "I didn't want you to go and leave me."

"Because I'm half naked." Louis jokes. Harry takes a deep breath and shakes his head, his bright green eyes staring at Louis’ blues.

"Because I love you." He says honestly, with a spark that sends chills through Louis' body and although it's not the first time he says it, it feels that way. It's really an indescribable feeling.

Louis sighs and leans over to kiss his alpha, slow and deep, like those who have all the time in the world.  _I love you too_. It is what he wants to say.

**x**

Louis looks at Big Ben distracted. It is so common for someone who has lived in London most of his life but it has a special touch that Louis has always loved. It is late and the amount of people moving around has decreased considerably. The air is cold and at any moment it could start to rain. Louis really doesn't care. It feels good to be here after the busy months. It's relaxing. And it's much better because he's here with his alpha and his scent is so impregnated on him that Louis doesn't even remember his own. That doesn't bother him either.

"We should go, Lou, it's late." The alpha says from somewhere behind Louis. The omega breathes deep, filling his lungs with cold London air before having to fly to New York for the next few months.

"'Kay." He accepts and wraps the scarf around his neck better. It's Harry's, like the coat and shirt the blue-eyed boy is wearing. Nobody can blame him. "You think that we ca-" Louis starts, but the words get stuck in his throat as he witnesses the scene that is now in front of him.

His mouth falls open and his gaze flies back where Preston and Mark are a few meters away, observing their surroundings. Louis turns his eyes to the front where his boyfriend is kneeling and there are roses around him and in his hand he holds a small box that shows a beautiful silver ring with some diamonds.

"Haz..." The omega is speechless.

"You were very distracted." Harry tries to sound funny, but Louis can feel the nerves in his voice and his scent. "You're the most special person in my life, Lou. The best omega I've ever met and the one I've always wanted to be with since I can remember, there's no way that's ever going to change, even if you're the most stubborn and desperate boy that I know, I'm sure of it, and not being able to call you my husband is making me fucking crazy." He breathes deep, a small smile on his lips. "It would make me the happiest man on earth to do so.” There’s a heartbeat and then… “Louis William Tomlinson," the alpha licks his lips, his eyes looking into Louis', straight into his soul "Would you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"

There is a long minute of silence until Louis is tearing the tears from his face and throwing himself at Harry, the alpha catches him just in time, but that doesn't stop them from falling, the alpha's back hitting the ground and Louis over him. The omega laughs, putting his hands on the ground and rising to look at the alpha.

"Yes." Kiss. "I want." Kiss. "Marry." Pecking. "With you." Harry chuckles, hoisting himself to catch Louis' lips in his, kissing him deep and heated. Stroking his waist and ignoring the possibility of people moving around them. Nothing but the two of them and their future matters at this time.

  


**Author's Note:**

> There's a surprise for you guys in he second part but it'll take a while but I promise I'll post it asap. Love ya.  
> You can leave kudos and comments, it'll make me very super happy.  
> You can come and say hi to me on [tumblr](notasawrap.tumblr.com) and reblog the fic post [here](http://notasawrap.tumblr.com/post/171952762782/miss-you-notasawrap-one-direction-band) if you want


End file.
